The Fifth
by TheCraigadile
Summary: Link, a young orphan, has entered the Four Swords Sanctuary with lifelong friend, Zelda. He pulls the legendary Four Sword and splits...into FIVE! When the first four are captured and Oran loses his memory, all is forgotten, until Oran is sent on a quest to save the other Link's and, more importantly, all of Hyrule. Rated T for violence, occasional swearing and alchohol use.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Prologue of my first fanfic, The Fifth. I am not a great writer, so please go easy on me! I just wanted to say that I do not own The Legend of Zelda, blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., etc. Anyway, please read and give me tips on how to improve my writing! See ya!**

* * *

Prologue

"Come on, Link!" Zelda says excitedly.

"I'm...*huff*... coming... *heave*...Slow Down..." Link calls out, completely out of breathe.

Link and Zelda, the two greatest friends, were on their way to the Legendary Four Swords Sanctuary. They both grew up together in the same orphanage. They were heading to the sanctuary as Link had always wanted to visit it and it was his birthday. Zelda surprised him as she said she knew the secret location, and she was right. Link had brought his old, trusty practice sword, which was a good choice as they had encountered some Chu-Chus.

"We're here!" Zelda says with her usual enthusiasm, while Link mutters something unintelligible in a very tired fashion while bending over, trying (but not succeeding) to catch his breath. He looks up and then sees the Blade! It had a shimmering gold hilt and a silver blade that looked as if it were glowing in the few rays of sunlight that snuck in, undetected by the surrounding darkness.

"Legend has it that when someone pulls it from its pedestal, their body is split into four," Zelda says matter-of-factly, "Although only people with the purest of hearts and the courage of a lion can bear it. The Legend also states that 'the next hero who pulls thy sword on thou's date of birth, will split queerly'...Whatever that means...Wait a second, Link, it's your birthday... Can you try something for me?"

"Yokey Dokey!" Link says cheerfully.

"Try to pull the sword from its pedestal..." Zelda says, although she seems distracted.

"Okay, your Majesty," Link says sarcastically while he walks up to the pedestal,"But I don't think this will-" There was a blinding light

"- _work_ " Five similar, yet slightly different voices reply.

There, standing before Zelda, was her friend Link, wearing his usual Green Tunic and Gravity-Defying Hat, but were also four boys who looked exactly like Link, except wearing Red, Blue, Purple (wait, no Violet, the script was wro- I mean, there's no script...) and Orange.

"Ummm, Link," Zelda says, still looking shocked,"You do realise that this means you're the next legendary Hero and that there is a terrible creature who will attack Hyrule and you'll have to stop it..."

" _Coooooool!_ " All of the Links say in unison.

"So Link, what does it feel like to be split into five?" Zelda asks.

" _Tingly and sore..._ " The five respond.

"Wait, hold on, we'll need to sort out names," The Green Link says "I'll be Link of course, and you can pick yours."

"OH HELL NOOOO," The Blue Link angrily states, "I'm being named Link, and that's that!"

"But I wanted to be Link," The Red Link says, as if he's on the verge of crying "Why can't I be Link?"

"No no no no no," The Purpl- I mean Violet Link says as if he's talking to himself as he's so quite "I'm clearly the most advanced, therefore I shall be called Link."

"No, I want to be Zelda," The Orange Link says with a cheeky grin, "Zelda is my Great, Great Grandfather's name and I wish to claim it!"

The Links continued to argue, and despite being identical, Zelda noticed that each of them had a different personality. The Green Link was just like regular Link, Blue Link seemed to be angry and slightly cocky, Red Link seemed to be innocent and cute, Pur- I mean Violet (dang it) Link seemed to be Smart, Calm and Collective and Orange Link seemed to be Loud, Sarcastic and Funny. Interesting, does the Four Sword, well Five Sword now, actually split the holders personalities... Also, in the Legend, a Hero clad in Green took the Four Sword and split into Red, Blue and Violet (Nailed it) as well. Is there something faulty with the sword, or even The Orange Link? Time will tell!

After an argument involving names, Countless Death Threats, Swords being swung, a disgruntled, old man, two Flutes and a leaf, the Links finally decide on something.

"How about none of us pick Link and we choose Nicknames!" The Green Link says, full of stress.

Red Link's ears immediately perk up when he heard the word Nickname.

"Did you say something about Nicknames?" He says with glee. Before anyone could answer, Red continued, "Can I choose the Nicknames, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Sure, I guess." The Green Link says, not really caring.

"Oh, we could pick the names of the Leozari Stars..." Red Link says!

"We've made a terrible mistake, haven't we?" Orange Link says to the others.

" _Yep!_ " The rest say in unison.

Two hours, six cookies, eight cuccos, a less disgruntled, old man and a different leaf later, The Red Link is still talking about some random stuff.

"We could be Emerald, Ruby, Sapph-" Red jabbers on!

"NOOOOO!" Blue Link shouts "Why don't we just go by colour!"

"Okay, unoriginal, but okay," Red Link pouts, "I'll be Red, you be Blue, You," he points at The Green Link as if he's some fashionista "can be Green, Purple one-"

"I'm Violet..."

"Okay, you can be Violet, but that seems long, maybe you could be Viol, or Vio!"

"I like Vio."

"Okay, and Orange guy, you could be Orange, but, like Violet, that's long, and if you shave of a few letters, it won't take the author so long to type everything-Owww" Vio hit him on the back of the head!

"Don't break the fourth wall"

"Sorry... so what about Oran or Ora?"

"I'll choose Oran, Ora sounds a bit feminine." The newly dubbed Oran says.

"Sooooooo, now we got that figured out," Green says, "What do we do?"

"I don't have a clue..." Vio quietly states.

"How about I SPY! Pretty please with-" Red begins.

"If you say _'with sugar on top'_ " Blue says copying Red's high pitch voice, "I will _end_ you..."

Red pouts but quickly shuts up.

If only they had noticed what was lurking in the darkness, maybe none of what happened next would have happen...

* * *

In the Darkness, two figures lurked.

One, which looked like Link, but with a black hat and tunic, pale skin, white sleeves and purple hair. The other, which had the figure of a tall, muscly man, but was merely a mass of Darkness.

"Dark, get the four boys from the Legend...and put them into these gems-" He gave the so-called Dark four gems, coloured Green, Red, Blue and Violet "I am weak... But I'll be able to... Kill the Orange Boy... Approach them as if you're one of them."

"Okay, My Lord." Dark says mindlessly.

"HELP!" Dark screams as he comes out of the shadow.

"Who's there." Blue shouts, "Are you a friend, or a foe... Because if you are a foe, you're gonna be in a for a world of pain!" Grinning sadistically.

"I'm a friend... Wait, you look just like me... how?..." Dark deceivingly says. He's laughing manically on the inside.

"Eeekkkk!" Red calls out, "Ohh a new Link! I'm going to call you... Shadow. Yeah, Shadow, that fits, because your colours are dark like a shadow and you came from the shadows!"

"Actually, my name is-" He got hit by an accurate impersonation of a cute puppy from Red. He may have been evil but he wasn't heartless. He cursed his internal weakness for cute puppies. "Okay, Shadow it is!"

All the Links crowded around Shadow... Well, all but Oran.

"What's wrong, Oran?" Zelda asks, curious.

"I've got a bad feeling about Shadow... I feel like we're being watched as well... I'm sure it's nothing, but I've got a _shadow_ of doubt..." The Orange Boy says. Zelda Facepalms.

"I'm sure it's nothi-" Zelda begins, before being interrupted by shouting.

"You Bast-" Blue screams at Shadow, before Shadow throws a blue gem at him, capturing him.

"Gotta Catch 'em all" Shadow smirks.

"You broke the fourt-" Vio gets captured.

Looking around, Oran can't see Red. Then, on the ground, he sees a Red Gem. Oran unsheathes his sword along with Green. Green swings wildly in rage.

"How dare you, you traitorous mother fuc-" Green gets captured.

"You fool, to be a traitor, first I have to be on your side." Shadow bursts into maniacal laughter.

Oran, knowing he's outmatched, shouts nervously, "Stay back you monster, you're basically my shadow, so you should be my minion. So, release the others and we may forgive you."

"Okay," Shadow begins, "I won't capture you-" Oran gets washed by a feeling of relief "-but he'll kill you."

"What!"

Oran sees a tall figure, at least 8 feet tall, with huge muscles. When Oran looks closer, he sees that the figure seems to be made of particles of darkness. He doesn't get long to inspect as he sees the figure shoot a dark energy beam out of his hands, hitting him directly in the chest. He's flung backwards, smashing into the wall. Everything begins to go numb and cold, and then he embraced the darkness...

"Oran...up, get up...an, please get up..." Oran hears, along with ringing in his ears.

"What happened...Who's there...Where am I...Who am I..." Oran says groggily.

"I'm Zelda, I saw everything. You're in the Four Sword Sanctuary and your name is Oran! Wait, why is your skin gone grey...?" This Zelda person says.

Oran tried to move, but immediately felt sharp pains throughout his body. He had at least 8 broken ribs.

"I'm gonna get you outta here." This Zelda person quietly says. Was she quiet or was he going deaf. She puts his arm around her shoulder.

"You're nice... and pretty..." Oran slurs.

He started losing consciousness throughout the trip back.

"Hey, Knock Knock." Oran says as if he's drunk.

"Who's there?"

"Who!"

"Who who?"

"Ha, you sound like Gaebora Kaepora!" Oran says like a child.

A few minutes of silence and bad jokes later, they were out of the Sanctuary, on the edge of Hyrule Castle Town.

"Oran, stay here, I'm going to get help!" Zelda says.

"I can't go anywhere anyway..." Oran, with much pain and effort, mutters. With that, Zelda left.

After two minutes, Oran sees two figures in the shadows.

"Who goes there?" Oran calls out.

The figures step out of the darkness. An elderly couple stand before him.

"I am Erroro, and this-" He points at the small, frail, elderly lady "-is Mista. I am a doctor, and we're going to help you. What's your name, why are you grey and why are you out here?"

"My name is Oran... And I don't remember anything else... I can't move either..."

"Okay," Mista says worriedly "We're going to bring you to our café to help you. Do you object?"

"No... It's okay...I can't really object anyway...Do you see pink Unicorns...?" Oran mutters before becoming unconscious yet again. With that, they haul him up on their shoulders and head for their Café/home, Mama Café.

20 minutes later, Zelda arrives back with the Orphanage doctor. He came as although to a normal person she sounded insane, the doctor was the great, great grandson of a man who had known the previous split Links and knew the legend. When they got there and Oran was gone, Zelda started to worry. She thought maybe he had regained his ability walk and moved, so he couldn't be far. Then she saw two sets of footprints in front of where see lay Oran down and her worst fears were realised. They had come back for him. She tried to follow the tracks but they disappeared in the nearby bushes. Zelda falls to her knees and begins to cry.

"He's really gone... He was my best friend... Why, Nayru... He was such a good kid... It's my fault... I brought him to the sanctuary even though it was dangerous... It was his 12th birthday and everything..." Zelda cries out.

"It's not your fault. How about we go home, I tell the chef to cook up your favourite meal, whatever you want and you tell me everything that happened in detail." The doctor says.

"Okay..." Zelda says, as she picks herself up and heads for the orphanage.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how did I do. This is just the prologue so there isn't a lot of action, but it has introduced you to the characters. So please, leave tips and pointers on how I can improve. So, see ya later!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...This is where I'll address reviews...No need for you to be here yet...Shoo!**


End file.
